Hell Knight Begins
by Memnon45
Summary: We all know about the five original Titans, but what if there was a sixth. Let me tell you the tale of: Hate, Vengeance, violence and love. Let me tell you about Hell Knight. The sixth Titan and the original hero of Jump City before the Titans came to be.


**Yo guys Memnon45 here bringing to you a new story, this will be a Teen Titans story about my oc Hell Knight. Now I give you The Hell Titan.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans I just own my oc.**

Prologue: Hell Knight

In a warehouse in Jump City, there were men smuggling women and weapons. They were getting ready to head out and distribute there product, until they heard a loud slam. One of the men who was better dressed then the others turned to one of his men.

"You go check that out. Let me know what you find." The leader said, the man who had his assault rifle bared went to check it out. He didn't see anything, he then turned back to his boss.

"There's nothing up here." The guard said to his leader, the boss nodded and told him to stay up there in case anyone is up there. The man turned his back and lit a cigarette, if he was paying attention he would have noticed glowing white demonic eyes. The boss then told everyone to get back to work because they were behind schedule. Just as they were done and getting ready to move out the boss called to his man he sent up on the catwalk.

"Ben where rolling." The boss shouted to the man he sent to check out the noise. There was a loud bang and the boss and his guards readied there weapons and the boss called to his man.

"Ben I said where rolling." He shouted again, he then saw a cigarette fall to the ground and his man following it screaming on his way down and landing on the roof of a car. The men then heard a sinister laugh something not of this world and the smell of fire.

Then out of the shadows of the cat walk a figure dropped down into the shadow on the floor of the warehouse, the smugglers then started shooting into the shadows hoping they would hit something, anything to drown out the demonic laughter. The smugglers stopped firing when the laughing stopped. One of them approached the shadows and fired somewhere into them when he got close.

When nothing happened, he turned to tell them he couldn't see nothing but then chains sprung from the shadows, wrapped around the guys feet and dragged him into the shadows. The man was screaming, begging someone to help him, but his comrades were to terrified to do anything.

The man was now in the shadows and all was quiet, until a loud blood curdling scream sounded through out the warehouse. Causing a few of the guards to drop there weapons and run. There boss tried to maintain order but the men were to terrified to listen.

The boss went from having twenty men all the way down to just ten with him making eleven. The remaining men then heard footsteps, they echoed off the walls making the men who are already on edge even more so. The figure then revealed hisself, he was tall and had a dark presence about himself.

He was wearing a black suit with a leather like material with matching pants, black gauntlets, steel toe boots, a belt buckle with chains wrapped around his waist with the buckle shaped like a demon head and a helmet that looked like a skull, with his eyes being the only thing shown.

"Whoever you are, you made a big mistake in coming here. This is my town I run this." The boss said he was trying to put up a tough exterior but who was he kidding, he knew exactly who this was and why he was here, his name is Hell Knight. He has been in Jump city for a year now and he has had the criminal underworld heading for the hills or to the nearest church.

"Zane, your time is up I have given you plenty of chances to renounce your ways and disband your operations, but you have chosen to ignore me. So I will say to you, what I have said to others. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, its time for you to burn." Hell Knight said to the now named Zane.

"What are you bitches standing here for, kill him." Zane said to his men, the men then fired there weapons at the vigilante. They were hitting Hell Knight with everything they had and it looked to be working.

The men stopped firing and Hell Knight dropped to the ground. The men started laughing at the fallen vigilante and turned to leave, then there was another laugh and it didn't come from any of them. They turned around and there was Hell Knight standing there with his head held back and laughing.

"My turn." Hell Knight said as he launched his chains from his belt, at the end of the chains were sharp demon skull shaped chains and they latched onto two of the gunmen's necks and ripped there throats out.

They dropped to the floor clutching there throats to stem the blood but it did no good. The chains returned to there master and Hell Knight held his hand out and a flame appeared in his hand and formed a staff.

Hell Knight then charged at the thugs started his assault he swept the staff under there feet and bashed the rest on the head. Knocking them out, he then put the staff on the ground to use as a pole arm and with the added elevation he dropped kick one of the thugs. One man had a knife and was about to stab the vigilante in the back but Hell Knight hooked his staff around the mans arm and with a quick flex of his wrist, broke the mans arm.

The thug dropped the knife and clutched his arm, screaming in pain. Hell Knight then hit his head shutting him up. He got distance from the melee and used his flames to make the staff disappear and made some billy clubs one for each hand. He then waded back into the melee and started his assault again. The men were going down left and right, either into unconsciousness or clutching broken limbs.

The men were now down and the only the remaining man was Zane, he tried to back away with a gun leveled his way shooting at him. To terrified to see the bullets were having no effect on the vigilante, seeing that they weren't working he dropped his gun with his hands up in surrender.

"Look man I'm giving up, there is no need to kill me. Just send me to jail you don't need to do this." Zane said backing up into the wall as the vigilante didn't stop his approach. Hell Knight then grabbed Zane by his suit and lifted him off his feet.

"Your men will go to jail, you will be put down. It's time to cut off the head of the snake Zane. Look into my eyes, your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent feel there pain." Hell Knight said to the crime boss who then let out a blood curdling scream as he saw everything he has done to everyone that crossed him or he just didn't like. The murders, the rape and the torture he felt it all and he died with his soul still feeling it.

Hell Knight dropped the now dead body and turned to the truck and cages. He opened the cages to let the women and children out and destroyed the weapons that were scheduled to be shipped to different locations.

"Ok, the police will be here shortly, just wait a little while ok." Hell Knight said to them, but a kid ran up to him and hugged him. Hell Knight was shocked that the kid ran up to him let alone hugged him. Given his reputation as a scary vigilante.

"Will we see you again." The boy said with tears in his eyes, Hell Knight got down on his knee and patted the kids head.

"Probably not, but as long as you are in Jump City I will look out for you." Hell Knight said, police sirens were then heard and Hell Knight teleported to the catwalk and then jumped out from one of the skylights and onto the roof.

He looked over the edge and watched as the women and children were escorted out, the thugs were put in the back of police cars and the dead were loaded into ambulances. Seeing that everything was taken care of he jumped from the roof he was on to another conjoining one and started to run along the roof tops.

"Another crime stopped and another scumbag in hell where he belongs. This night is turning out really good." Hell Knight said to himself, he then sensed something out of the ordinary and looked up and saw something entering the Earth's atmosphere, he saw that whatever it is landed downtown.

Hell Knight had a smirk appear on his face and said only two words. He also sense a familiar presence and another similar to himself and a few new ones in his city.

"How Interesting" Hell Knight said with a demonic gleam in his eye He then jumped from roof top to another making his way downtown to see what was transpiring in his town.

 **Ok guys that's all your getting, I will get started on another chapter once I finish updating my old stories. This is an Independence Day gift from me in a way even though there are no gifts on this day. I hope you guys enjoy this new story, Have a happy holiday.**


End file.
